And Death In My Arms:Passion
by PersonAlive09
Summary: Devon, she had always felt a greater power watching over her. She kills and is welcomed into the embrace of her loving family. As she rasies in rank her obsessiveness with pleasing her Speaker grows and she is willing to give him all she has.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer at the end_

* * *

_And Death In My Arms__**:** Passion_

**_Chapter One- Homecoming_**

_"Home is not where you live, but where they understand you."  
**-Christian Morganstern**_

* * *

_**'Kill them, kill them all.'**_

My heart began to race,

_**'Kill…, kill him'** _

And my vision became cloudy

_**'Rip him open'**_

He was just lying there

_**'Show me the sacred liquid'**_

Asleep, breathing , alive

_**'Turn his blood cold'**_

My hands moved towards his neck and…

_**'Kill Him!'**_

Nothing.

I couldn't do it. I don't think I ever will.

Ever time I see his face, the soft kind voice whispers words of death into my ear sending icy hot shivers through my entire body. I want to kill him; I want to kill my 'master'. I want to see his blood spilt, and I want to watch the last glimmer of life leave his eyes, drawing his last breath. It's something I dream about.

In my dreams I'm wrapped in the loving embrace of a woman, she takes away my sadness my anger, and my pain leaving me numb and pleasantly empty.

She sings to me, she comforts me, she loves me.

**'_My sweet, sweet child.'_**

She is my mother, and she wants me to kill this man.

In my dreams his throat is cut, from this cut cascades an endless waterfall of sanguine liquid. In my hands I hold a dagger. He's choking, trying to breathe grabbing at my gown gurgling out words of hate at me.  
He is dying, and I am smiling.  
My mother wonders at my work, her voice filled with praise and kind words for this heinous act.

**'_Come to me my love, all is well, all is well'_**

Mother were are you?

I'm lost. It's dark; I stumble blindly for what seems like eternity until I finally collapse, sobbing on my knees calling out for my mother.  
Then he finds me.  
My savoir. The man all in black. He speaks to me; I do not now his face; I do not know his name.  
All that I know is that I am his…  
And he is mine.

"Come home…" he calls to me with an outstretched hand "Come home Devon."

Then, I am awake.

My vision clears, and my hands are back at my sides where they belong. My master is still breathing and very much alive. Up down, up down his chest moves out of sync with my own. Cold and ashamed. I have been defeated again.

**

* * *

**

Dawn finds its way into my room, shining its first ray's of light onto the bare floor.

There's work to be done but I'm still lying in bed with the covers drawn up to my chin. My mind was to busy, too preoccupied with thoughts of murder.

'Poison, would be good.' I smiled a little letting my thoughts drift to the crime.

I would defiantly slip it into his evening wine; Master Giovanni always drinks at least half a bottle of an expensive vintage. I will pour a decent amount into his silver goblet; he will take a sip. The poison will take action, master Giovanni won't know what happened. He'll start shaking, going into spasms. His dark eyes will roll to the back of his head and his mouth will foam like a rabid wolf.

He will be dead, and I will be smiling.

'But poison is expensive.' I frowned 'Poison is also quite easy to trace'

"Devon!" a harsh old angry voice called from my doorway. I didn't turn to look at her. "What are you still doing in bed? There's work to be done!" I sighed "Coming Maxine," pushing the covers down "ready in a moment." Maxine has been working under the Cairo family for years, she had once been a beautiful Redguard women. There was even a time when she used to smile. But the warmth in her face turned cold and her expression was soured by her constant frown, deepening the wrinkles on her face. Her once tanned skin now sickly pale and her gray hair pulled into a bun with many defiant stands sticking up all over the place. "You should have been ready moments ago! Instead I find you sleeping while I'm hustling and bustling around the manor!" She left my room picking up a basket full of fresh linen and resting it on her hip.

Poor thing, she never married, never had any children. There would be no one to mourn for her when she died. No one to honor the Redgaurd funeral ceremony. The undertakers will just throw her body into a hole and cover it with dirt, poor thing.

"Devon!" Maxine yelled from the hall "You can't keep Randal waiting all day!" she popped her head back into the room. "Why must I constantly have to baby-sit you!?" she snapped at me, She started lecturing me. I'm not her child, only my mother may call me her child.

She continued to yell at me, and I just took it.

**'_Kill her, my love'_**

She old and weak, it would take much…

Simple really, all I would have to do is forcer her down, and let my hand wrap themselves around her frail neck. Her lungs gasping for air.

She would die, and no one would mourn…

"Now get yourself down to the kitchen!"

* * *

It was my job to do the baking. Master Giovanni does love his sweets.

Randal does the cooking. An Orc who is extremely friendly, one of a kind some may say. He smiles a lot and he has a laugh that can make the floor shake.

"Ah there you are Devon, I heard Maxine giving you a hollering at" Randal smiled at me as I put my apron on. "Off daydreaming again?" he was cutting potatoes for his famous 'Let-it-brew-stew' the recipe has been in his family for generations, and is actually very tasty.

Today was pie day.

Randal continued chopping up his ingredients loudly humming the beat to an old folk song, the smile never leaving his face.  
Randal is nice, but mother wants him dead.

Perhaps a meat cleaver would be best Because Orcs have strong bones as you know.

Yes first the fingers then the toes,  
next the hands and last the nose.  
Grind them up and make a fabulous meat pie for the master's dinner tonight.

"So what kind of pie you making today?"

A Randal Pie

"Cinnamon Apple" I replied trying to avoid his small talk. Randle didn't seem to get the message; "Sounds good I'll have to have a slice…" I bit my lip and looked down at my pie dough… not enough flour. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Randals' back to me stirring his stew.

It would be so easy to just…

"Devon" he stopped and looked at me. I didn't look and I kept working, Trying to push the pleasantly horrible thoughts out of my head.

"Is something wrong?" I still didn't look at him. He marched over to me and grabbed one of my arms making me stop my work. I snapped my head toward him showing him a hateful look.

Mother why do you want me to do this?

He was shocked and immediately drew back." I'm sorry I'm not feeling myself lately"  
After that he didn't say another word.

* * *

The morning's sunshine didn't last, by midday a terrible rain settled in.  
Life must go on as well as Maxine and her shopping.  
Randal insisted she stayed home, he told her she would catch a nasty cold.

Stubborn old woman went anyway. It wouldn't surprise me if she dropped dead on the doorstep. How lovely would that be?  
That way I wouldn't have to kill her myself.

These thoughts started coming to me when I turned 12. Rather horrible nightmares actually, everyone was dead and I had killed them. After these dreams everything became hazy, like looking through dirty glass. Everything (even now) is shrouded in watchful shadows. I was mortified by these visions. And my now calming voice of my mother used to scare me into oblivion. Eight years later, these thought no longer frighten me, but in a sick way are welcome. Some days I truly believe that I've been touched by the Mad-God personally. I assure myself it is not the work of some insane Daedra, but a higher being entirely.

It is a strong watchful presence, most would shiver at the pin prickly feeling of ever present eyes at the back of your neck. Not me I feel safe, comforting like my mothers words. But unlike mother he is with me always. I know that he is neither good nor evil. He is not pure but not corrupt. He is just…quite, he is here yet he isn't… words fail me when trying to put a name to my shadow…

* * *

Maxine came home from Bravil soaked to the soul. She looked older and sicker then ever. The rain made her hair darker and her face was even paler. Her old gown clung to her body, or what was left of it. She looked frightening. Like an evil spirit come do drag you to gods know where. Randal was there to catch her when she finally collapsed.

Once Randal laid Maxine down in her death bed and tucked her in. "See, now look what you've done to yourself…" he paused as Maxine coughed long and hard, wheezing she spoke "It's been my job for …" she paused to breath her face getting paler "been doing this for 35 years and a little rain never stopped me!" Randal chuckled a little "True but your not getting 35 years younger…"he trailed off. He knew it was a bit to late for Maxine. All the years of backbreaking work, with a little help from the rain. Now, it was only a matter of time. Randal left the room but not before placing ( as gently as he could) a little kiss on her still wet hair. I could see his face tighten as he struggled to make the next sentence "G'night Maxine, see you in the morning"

I don't know why I was still in the room I could have left, I should have left. "Devon…" she called me weakly waving her hand motioning me to come closer. " Tomorrow, it's up to you to do the laundry and tending the garden and Master Giovanni's daily needs. And you still need to help Randal. At least until I can get these old bones better" I only nodded at her. She was always such a stubborn woman. It was so pitiful just looking at this sickly women whom I've know to be a sour strict, and pushy.

I may not have liked Maxine but the least I could do was give her a little peace as she passed. "Don't worry Maxine, I'll get up even before you usually wake me." Maxine laughed "Ha that'll… that'll be the day." as I turned to leave Maxine grabbed my hand.  
"Just sit with me a while…"

I sat at the edge of her bed a listened to her speak softly. "I remember the day you arrived. You were such a skinny little thing, now look at you" I could feel my throat tighten "Sure you drove me insane most of the time, but I just want to know that If I ever in my life had a daughter I would have wanted her to be the spitting image of you, headache and all." she squeezed my hand a little tighter as she closed her eyes. Soon she fell asleep "Good night Maxine…" she was still breathing when I left; something told me that wasn't how we were going to find her in the morning.

When I said that no one would mourn for Maxine I was wrong.

Randal sobbed and sobbed, and with a heavy heart set out to hire the undertakers.

Randal picked a lovely spot for Maxine Under a Grand Willow tree close to the River.

"We can't give her a proper Redguard funeral with all the boat and lanterns…" He paused and unraveled a small red candle "But I think this will work just fine.

I remember asking Maxine at a young age innocently 'what happens when people die' she told me that her people travel back to their motherland in boats, and friends and family would light candles to show them the way.

I may have not considered myself to a friend of Maxine, but Randal did. I bowed my head in respect as he placed the now lit candle into a small wooden bowl and place it into the water. We both stood at the rivers edge and watched it float into the distance, the sun was now just peeking over the horizon…

* * *

Over the next week Mater Giovanni seemed unaffected by Maxine's passing.

Randal I divided the extra work amongst ourselves, Randal now tended to the Garden as well as the shopping(along with his normal cooking duties). I remained in the kitchen but took up the laundry cleaning and Master Giovanni's needs. It was amazing how one woman could have done so much.

Today was cake day,

It's been about two weeks now.  
I had a odd feeling about today,

I should have made a fluffy yellow cake with a light layer of Lemon in the middle.  
(to satisfy the master as is was his favorite)  
However I made I dark chocolate cake with a raspberry spread.  
Because that is what _he _would like…

Today was shopping day for Randal.

He would most likely be home later this evening. Randal's shopping had taken considerably longer than Maxine and I would be left alone with the master for hours.

Perhaps he will stay the night in Bravil.

I mean it was already late as it was it was. Master Giovanni was just about to finish his dinner, venison with a light gravy and carrots.

The dining table had been set for three guests. One at each end and one on the right.

"Devon," he whipped his thin lips with an ornate napkin as he motioned towards the empty plate. "If you would please…" I bowed my head as I took the plate

"Desert will be up shortly" I said softly before I left the room.

I could hear the silver dining ware banging against the china as I walked my hands were shaking.

**'_Tonight my darling, tonight…'_**

I was trying to breath , I needed to think …

Cake need to get the cake.

I saw the frown on master Giovanni's face as he saw my chocolate cake rather than his preferred yellow one.

Breath

In

Out

In

Out

Just breath.

I stopped at the end opposite to the masters and cut a decent slice and placed it down  
"I was unaware I was expecting a visitor this late in the evening." his brow rose high on in confusion. I said nothing and continued my task.

I still has the knife in my hand my knuckles her white from grasping it to hard.

"Well It's not lemon but good in it's own way.." muttered Giovanni to himself as he ate a small piece. He was a little more than halfway through his first bottle of wine, he was never known to hold his liquor well…

He never saw me nor heard me as I slipped behind his chair.  
The knife seemed to burn in my hands  
And the master was still oblivious.

I moved my hands so quickly I wasn't even sure if I hit the right spot. It was when I herd gurgling I knew the deed was done.

A long beautiful line danced on his neck from ear to ear.

Blood was falling like a water fall onto his pristine clothing staining it with his life's essence…

It was better than my dream.

It was the most horribly beautiful thing I had ever witnessed.

His now weak body swaying slightly,

His face getting paler,

His clothes (not to mention the table clothe)getting redder.

It was like painting a picture without a brush nor a canvas.

Beautiful, with my own hands I had created a wonder.

His strangled breathing finally stopped and his blood ceased to flow s his body unceremoniously fell forward, his face comically landing in his slice of cake.

Dead he was dead.

**'_All is well my love, all is well.'_**

My heart swelled, he will come for me_._

I gracefully sat in the chair to the right and waited for my savior.

He will bring me to mother, he will make me his.

I felt the shadows that lingered in my world to lift and for the first time in ten years, I could think clearly, Everything was in clarity now. Like a burden was lifted from my shoulders. Letting out a blissful sigh I began to wait.

_------_

I snapped my head towards the chair as I heard it scuff against the floor.

My hear leapt, as I watched the man all in black sit at the chair with the slice of cake I set for him. He didn't say anything at first, he pursed his lips as he studied first the corps then to myself. His hood shadowed most of is face so I could not read his expression. His head glanced downward as he motioned to his slice of cake before eating a small piece. "How very thoughtful of you." he paused "for a murderer." his words did not cause me to panic or feel remorse for what I had done. "I only did what mother told me to do" I said for the first time in my life with strength in my voice. It was not as smooth and purposeful like my saviors' but still had an air of knowing to it. He smirked and removed his hood "That was the exact reply I was looking for." He was young, maybe a few years older than myself with brown eyes that carried a devious gleam.

"I am a child of Sithis." he said slowly "I speak for the night mother, I am Lucien Lachance speaker of the Cheydinhal sanctuary." I stared on with a dreamy admiration in my eyes. This was relief everything seemed so right, everything now made sense. Sithis, the night mother Lucien. I felt myself fall from the chair to my knees. Mostly from the relief. Lucien stood from his chair looked down at me out stretching his hand. I started crying from happiness.

"Come home Devon," I weakly grabbed his hand still crying "Come home."

_----------_

_Notes on the story,_

_I want to firstly clarify that I own nothing except the concept of this story the Characters, Devon, Maxine, Randal and Master Giovanni.  
Lucien Lachance, the Darkbrotherhood Sithis and The Night mother are all property of Bethesda._

_Feel free to comment/review. Hate it love it tell me what you think._

_Also this will NOT follow the DB quest line, there will be no killing of Rufio by Devon, that is for a different character named Aliyah. As I said I came up with the idea for the story. The only thing related to the DB quest line is the traitor role._

_Another plot point to clear up; Giovanni was intended to be a good man.  
__He NEVER abused or raped Devon. His murder was done because...  
_'_mother wanted it done'._

_Maxine died in her sleep and was NOT the doing of Devon.  
__Randal is NOT dead and isn't going to die; but he is going to be in for a big surprise when he gets back from Bravil in the morning…Blood, tricky thing to get off of floors isn't it...err never mind._

_The Lucien I am portraying at the moment is currently very young in his mid twenties (24-25 ish)  
Devon is just about 20_

_Lucien is trying to build up his new sanctuary after his transition from silencer to speaker.  
__And he didn't visit Devon while she was sleeping because I feel that was rather…dull boring, and frankly overdone. I know its traditional but I wanted to spice thing up a bit and believe me I will._


	2. Chapter 2

_**And Death In My Arms:Passion**_

Chapter Two- Welcome

* * *

I was walking now, the moon my only light as I marched to my destination. The precious key Lucien had given me was held to my chest with both hands. This was the key to my home, this was the key to my family this was the key to my Lucien.

Mother I'm almost home…

I never stopped, I wasn't sure I was moving in the right direction. Even when the moon light was replaced with the suns morning rays I kept walking. I smiled as my thoughts drifted to Randal; he had to have made it home by now. He probably went straight to the kitchen, silly little Orc. He probably wouldn't find Giovanni until the early evening. Ha! He'll have to clean up the mess will I'm miles away with my family.

I had never been to Cheydinhal before, it was odd because the moment the guards let me through the gates I knew immediately were to go. Like being guided by a loved one.

Cheydinhal was beautiful, the little footbridges the elegant cathedral, the quaint houses… I stopped my walking and stared at the house before me. On either side of it were larger houses that seemed to dwarf the smaller cottage. It was odd, it looked like the other houses but it looked like it had seen age and weather and abandonment. Were the gate once stood a ruined wall and rusty metal now took its place. Overgrown ivy snaked its way up the east side of the house and the 'garden' was overrun with weeds and other nasty plants. The windows were boarded up the door however was in impeccable condition and seemingly untouched. It truly was odd; this house that marred the surrounding beauty of Cheydinhal went unnoticed. Several people passed even some guards. Not a single person shot a glance at this imperfection. Which was good in my case, that meant no one paid any mind to the slender dark haired fair skinned woman walking up to the door and unlocking it before disappearing into the shadows of the abandoned settlement.

It was just as misused as the outside. No furniture only shadows. The floor dusty littered with decayed wood and broken pottery. The only way I could see was the tinny flecks of light that defiantly shot through the boarded up windows. Along with a set of stairs was another door located near the vacant fireplace.

I'm almost there, I'm almost home mother…

Wait…

I looked down in front of the door there in the dirt and dust was a lone footprint. Was something or someone lurking behind that door? A member of the imperial watch stationed there to catch a murderer? Or Randal, maybe her Lucien? Had this all been a cruel trick of her mind?

**'My child do not doubt, just do…'**

I sighed and grabbed the handle on the door

**'Have faith in me and the embrace of our dread father.**'

The door made a creaking noise when I opened it, my mother's words still echoing in my head

**'Do not doubt, just do'**

Yes, I'm sorry I ever questioned you mother.

The old wooden stairs brought me to the basement. Similar to the upstairs. However strewn across the cellar were bricks and masonry tools. The wall had been carved out as a crude archway.

_'Follow…'_

A soft whispering called to me, sending shivers down my spine.

_'Follow into his embrace…'_

'Follow child follow…' The voices led me to a door adorned with a black hand. A watchful eye placed at the top and a woman with 5 children surrounding her. They were offering their hands upwards towards the eye. The eye of Sithis. I placed my hand to the door tracing my finger over the Mother then placed my palm onto the Black Hand insignia.

_'What is the color of night?'_ the voices called out to me.

I recalled what Lucien told me…

"We are the shadows; we are what lurk in the night. We are bringers of death and silence…  
We are those that drape the night sky in glorious shades of blood. You are now an assassin, a child of Sithis. You will carry out his biding, and transform the night sky shades of Sanguine."

I stood proud as the answer slid of my tongue.

"Sanguine my brother…" The door opened slowly,

_'Welcome home…'_

Although the place looked like a dungeon, it felt more like a home. The flickering wall torches, the many chairs and tabled scattered about the room. Elegant tapestries lining the walls barring the mark of Sithis and the back hand. On the floor in the middle of a room placed was a large burgundy carpet with a black ivy design. Sitting on one of the chairs was a man reading a book. He acknowledged me the moment the dark door closed.

"You must be Devon," as he walked the distance from his chair to me I was mesmerized. He moved with a fluid-like grace, as if floating along the floor. His long strides quickly closed to gap between us. Everything about him was unnatural.

Randal had once told me a story about Vampires when I was young, trying to get a good scare out of me. He made them out to be horrible ugly creatures with sunken in faces. He also told me that they lived under the beds of little girls who don't behave…

I had no experience with Vampires. (Or anything for the matter)At that moment I knew that all those scary stories were untrue. True his face was slightly concave but it did not make him ugly, it accented his features making him look sophisticated. I also saw that he was tall with strong shoulders; if he wanted to hurt me he could do it in a matter of seconds. He brushed a couple of defiant hairs away from his eyes "Lucien sad you would be arriving soon." he bowed before sticking out his hand "I am Vicente Valtieri current keeper of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary" he had a very polished High Rock accent like my father. Whenever Vicente was born he must have come from high class. He also had typical Breton fingers (for spell casting) and brown hair. Neither of these traits I inherited from my father. My mother was middleclass Imperial.

Although Vicente was not my father, I felt I could trust him (Vampire or not)

My hand found its' way into his strong grip as we greeted each other for the first time.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my brother. I have waited my whole life to finally be with my real family." he flashed me a toothy grin (fangs and all) "Well then, let's not keep you waiting any longer my sister." He ushered me to one of the many doors located around the entrance room. "Our family is quite small at the moment." he opened the door for me "This is the training room."

It was bigger than the entrance room a lot bigger. Right in the middle was a large circle with stoned placed around it in the far left corner was a smithy with various weapons scattered about. There were also several racks with wooden weapons around the room. The other side of the room was many wooden training dolls and several archery stands. At one of the Archery stands stood a tall and slender figure dressed in a fitted dark purple (almost black) outfit adorned with several straps and belts; each holding a different tool of the trade.

The figure was in the middle of training, skillfully aiming at shooting the bow at the target.

"Brother don't you know it's impolite to star?" The figure spoke in a high melodious voice and had a ring to it. "True as that maybe Telaendril, but you should also remember that you are a mere Slayer and I an Executioner." She turned around and lowered her bow. Her high cheek bones and graceful appearance assured me she was Mer. Perhaps a Wood Elf. "Forgive 'me' then brother. I see our new sister has arrived!" her voice cheerful. "It was getting dreadfully boring with just Ocheeva to talk with." Vicente patted my shoulder. "Now that the two of you have been acquainted, I must now go."

"I'm Telaendril…" she held out her hand. "My name is Devon." She laughed "Ah so you're the cake girl!"

My face flushed, I hoped the nickname wouldn't stick. "Come now we're sister no need to be embarrassed!"

* * *

D: sorry this one is horrifically short. I lost all motivation to write this chapter. My Xbox died 3 red lights D: I am terrible upset. Of coarse my Xbox breaks right after the warranty expires. SO it's been gone for a month so far and it hasn't come back yet ):

I own Devon.

I do not own anyone is the Dark Brotherhood they belong to Bethesda.

Any questions just ask.

Review if you want, no one Is forcing you.


End file.
